


drunk

by haroldandlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drunk Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, larrie, larries, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlou/pseuds/haroldandlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry gets stood up and wasted and louis wants to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk

This night club is lame. Harry thought to himself. Although the music was pumping and the crowd on the dance floor were pretty much shaking the place, Harry couldn't help but be completely bored.  
He sighed as he raised his hand to the bartender for another fill. The thin man nodded and filled another glass for him, placing it in front of him with a small, "Here you go, handsome."

Harry chuckled, "Did you just call me handsome?"

The bartender shrugged, a smirk on his lips, and absolutely no shame, "I did."

Harry nodded and took the opportunity to scan the tiny figure, his cute bottom stood out in his tight khaki pants, and the white rag he hold as he slowly wiped down a glass was standing out against his tan skin.

Harry nodded to himself again, the guy was fairly attractive, his tattoos showing out from under his shirt, rolled up to his elbo

"You're not so bad yourself." Harry smirked at the older man, making him smile, shining bright against his tan face.

Since there was no one else at the bar besides a girl and a guy making out down the counter, the bartender came over to lean against the counter towards him.

"I'm Louis." His voice was high, but it was attractive.

"Harry." Harry held out his hand to shake Louis' waiting one.

"What brings you here tonight, Harry?" Louis asked, his bright blue eyes burning into Harry's emerald green ones.

Harry shrugged, "Was supposed to meet a few friends, they didn't show." 

Louis nodded, "That's a shame, lad. You seem pretty fun to be around." He winked

"Oh, is that so? You just met me tonight, love." Harry commented, his hand resting on his glass of foamy beer.

"I'd like to find out." Louis winked, then was called away by a customer. Harry followed the sway of his ass as he went.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad..

Louis and Harry spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other, and Harry didn't know why he felt so connected to him, like he knew him forever. He felt like he could just talk to him forever.

The club was slowly emptying out, one person at a time. In the end, near closing time, Louis, Harry and the couple making out - yes, they were still snogging for everyone to see - were the only ones left in the club. 

The music has subsided, and the owners were ready to close. Harry was actually pretty drunk, "Harry, I can't let you drive home like this." Louis said, taking his empty glass from him. Louis had lost count of how many he's had.

Harry sluggishly shrugged and stepped off the stool, only swaying a little bit, and grabbig onto the counter for support, "I'm 'kay." He slurred. 

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head, snapping off the light behind the bar and coming to wrap Harry's arms over his shoulder, and Louis would admit to himself only, that he felt a tingle rush through him as he touched him.

"No way am I letting you drive. I'll drive you home." Harry slurred something that Louis couldn't understand, and just shrugged, dragging him out to his car. 

"Uh, Harry? Where do you live?" Harry giggled and pointed to the sky, "Heaven." 

"You're going to be no help." He rolled his eyes, but the smile on Louis' face showed that he thought Harry was a very cute drunk.

Louis didn't know what else to do, he was driving around town at the wee hours of the morning, and he was pretty tired, so he sighed to himself and watched as Harry hiccuped and giggled to himself in the other seat, and turned the car around to head home, Harry would have to stay with him.

Harry smiled suddenly and reached over to curl Louis' hair in his fingers, Louis raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer, and Louis felt his hands trail down his body and slow once he reached the crotch of his pants.

Louis sighed and let Harry feel him up, because he was in fact, very intoxicated, and didn't know what he was doing.

That is until Louis felt Harry begin to palm him and his foot slammed on the break for a second before he composed himself and began to drive normally, "Harry, goddammit. What do you think you're doing?"

"You're pretty hot." Harry whispered. Louis rolled his eyes, "You're pretty drunk."

Harry only giggled, "You're right."

Harry's hand pushed in on Louis, and Louis had to admit, it felt amazing, and not only the feeling of Harry's hand rubbing him up, the hot feeling of driving and having someone come onto him, knowing they could get caught and pulled over. It was a rush.

Louis bit his lip as he pushed his foot down on the gas, speeding up the car to get to his flat.

Harry was turning him on, and he knew he was drunk and he shouldn't be taking advantage of that, but man, Harry was fucking hot, and Louis wanted him.

He couldn't deny it.

Harry went for Louis' zipper, but Louis' hand went down to rest over Harry's, making Harry whimper and look up through his eyelashes at a weak Louis.

"We're almost to my flat. You're gonna get some water in you before you try and do anything." Louis explained.

Louis wanted to make sure this is what Harry wanted, and so Harry wouldn't wake up the next morning and call the police or something.

Harry sighed, but he pulled up Louis' zipper, but he didn't move his hand. Louis' bulge was very pronounced now, and Harry noticed. His hand felt around Louis, "You have a big one, don't you?"

Louis rolled his eyes and didn't answer him, "I wanna see." Harry said, and suddenly Louis wasn't fast enough and Harry had removed the fabric blocking the area, pulling down the zipper and flicking Louis' hard shaft from his pants.

Harry's hand stroked up and down as Louis gasped, the car swerved, but he got it back in control, thanking god it was so early that there were no cars on the road.

They were nearly 10 minutes away now, but Louis was so turned on as Harry spit on his hand and brought it back to Louis, that he let him, because god damn, the boy was fiesty.

Louis loved it. When Louis didn't tell Harry to stop again, Harry took the opportunity to smile slightly and lean down to press his hot lips to Louis' shaft.

Louis gasped again and moaned slightly, he tried harder to pay attention to the road. Harry looked up at Louis, "You do have a big one." He growled, then he wrapped his mouth around it, Louis moaned and his hand went to grip onto Harry's hair.

His other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he bit his lip, moaning quietly as Harry went up and down, using his tongue in ways Louis has never felt before.

Louis groaned as he felt Harry speak again, "You taste so good, baby." He muttered, "Fuck it." As he pulled the car over to the side of the dark and quiet road.

Harry looked up and smirked, "Eager?" Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him up to attach their lips together. Harry eagerly pumped Louis with his hand, making Louis buck his hips and moan into Harry's mouth.

The summer night was warmer than ever in the tiny car they occupy, making Louis really feel the heat, "Get out of the car." Louis growled.

He pulled away from Harry and jumped from the car, running over to Harry's side and grabbing his arm as he got out to pull him down the little hill and into the dark woods.

Harry pulled Louis towards him as they scurried through the dark, and their bodies hit, Harry leaned down to push his lips back to Louis', "We're far enough."

Louis moaned again as he felt Harry's hand go back to stroke him, and his hot and swollen lips went to his neck.

"Oh god, baby." Louis whispered. Harry groaned as he felt Louis' own hands working to rid Harry of his pants.

Harry pushed Louis backwards, and he felt his back hit the side of a tree. Louis had rid him of his pants and he swatted Harry's hand away as he flipped them, Harry's back hitting the tree.

Louis didn't waste any time wrapping his own lips around Harry, making Harry moan instantly and grip Louis' head, bucking his hips into Louis' mouth.

Louis steadyed himself by placing his hands on Harry's thighs as Harry fucked his mouth.

Hearing Harry moan like that turned Louis on even more, so he reached down and pumped himself as Harry got off on Louis doing so.

"God, I want you." Harry said, and Louis stood up, wiping his mouth, then placing his lips back on Harry's.

"Let me warm you up, baby." Harry said into Louis' mouth, so Louis nodded and pulled away, he ripped his shirt off and pulled Harry through the forest and to a mold covered log.

Louis pulled his jeans completely off and tossed them to the forest floor. He leaned down, popping his ass up to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and smacked his hand down on Louis' waiting cheeks, then immediately ran his finger over Louis' pink hole, making Louis open his mouth in a soft moan.

"So ready for me." Harry growled, and went straight in, his tongue sweeping over his hole, Louis moaned quietly. Harry didn't waste anymore time, wanting to hear Louis moan again, he slowly began to enter his finger in.

Louis whimpered at the quick entrance, but began to moan softly, so Harry entered another one, scissoring him open.

Louis was in a messy state, that Harry left him in, so he moaned loudly, "Need you." He muttered.

Harry used his tongue again as well as his fingers, making Louis moan his name over and over again, "Harry, now."

Harry smirked as he stood up, and pumped himself a few times before he pushed his head in, and slowly filled Louis up.

Louis moaned the whole time, and Harry stopped as soon as he was completely in, but Louis looked back at Harry and growled, "Move."

Harry smiled as he began to moan as he went faster and faster, the only thing you could hear was skin against skin and the two boys' moans.

"Oh god!" Louis moaned and his hair fell over his face as he let his head fall. Harry looked at Louis' face and body falling into Harry's, and it made him moan, seeing the boy seem to fall prisoner.

"I'm gonna come, baby." Louis said, so Harry bent his body over Louis', and quickened his pace, while also reaching down to pump Louis with his large hand.

Louis was surprised by all the pleasure and it wasn't long before Harry's hand was sticky with the white substance.

Harry didn't stop, and he heard Louis' whimper. Seconds later, he cried out as he released into Louis.

They were both out of breath, but they quickly gathered their clothes and dressed as they ran back to the car and got in.

Breathing heavy, Louis turned to Harry, "You play a convincing drunk." Harry groaned, "How long did you know?"

Louis laughed lightly, "As soon as you began to walk and talk normally, also as soon as I let you suck me off.

"So you weren't gonna let it happen?" Harry chuckled, "Oh I wanted to, but I really didn't want to take advantage of a drunk guy."

Louis shrugged as Harry suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips back against Louis', "I'd like to do it again sometime."

"You got it, but this time, on a bed." Harry laughed in agreement.


End file.
